


Mayhair goes absolutely crazy over the Spy Girls

by mayhair



Category: UglyDolls (2019), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drinking, Embedded Images, Humour, Interspecies Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhair/pseuds/mayhair
Summary: Mayhair falls into their imagination, where they encounter the Spy Girls from a mediocre animated film they watched one morning. Then they go into a partly sexual craze about it...(This is a joke fic, so don't take it seriously)
Relationships: Kitty/Author, Lydia/Author, Tuesday/Author, Ugly Dog/Author
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mayhair goes absolutely crazy over the Spy Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a 'roleplay' I had on a Discord server. It contains embedded images from the roleplay itself, which contain no explicit content. But the text of the story is still explicit.
> 
> Also, the character Ugly Dog is referred to by multiple names in this story:  
> \- Ugly Dog  
> \- Pitbull (Ugly Dog's voice actor. I'm not kidding.)  
> \- Mr Worldwide (A nickname Pitbull gives himself in his songs)

One day, Mayhair was having a lovely day walking on the sidewalk because their sister wanted them to, when out of nowhere, they fell into a manhole. But this wasn’t any old manhole. It was a portal to the real-life manifestation of their imagination.

They ended up in the Institute of Perfection from that mediocre animated film they watched one morning called _UglyDolls_. A few seconds later, they realised what was about to get wrong.

The Spy Girls (which Mayhair had to look up on their computer-phone because the girls' names were that forgettable), Kitty, Tuesday, and Lydia, immediately spotted Mayhair. ‘OMG that guy over there is so hawt,’ said Tuesday. Kitty replied, ‘Forget Lou, I’ll flirt with that foreigner any second.’ The other Spy Girls replied, ‘yass same.’

The girls then ran to Mayhair and shouted ‘Let’s date’ while showing off their plastic Starbucks cups. Mayhair screamed and ran into the forest behind themselves.

Mayhair kept running until they ended up in Snowdin, just behind Sans' house. They ran into the back door and collapsed in the living room, where Sans was binge watching _Teen Titans GO!_ with Peter Griffin. Mayhair quickly screamed ‘HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THESE THREE GIRLS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!’ They showed a picture of the Spy Girls weaing school uniforms on their computer-phone.

Sans replied, ‘schools dont let hair like that in. tf they doing there?’  
‘It’s not a school, idiot, it’s Perfect Doll Land,’ corrected Mayhair.  
‘even worse. even hell doesn’t let people from there in. they go to super hell.’  
‘They are terrorising me with their terrible valley girl stereotypes, please SEND HELP’  
‘shoot 'em up. stupid shits.’  
‘But I want to do the Pacifist Route of life, Sans.’  
‘yeah. but genocide gets the funny, a funny skeleton (me) appears and **fucking kills you**. clearly that’s what happens.’  
‘I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT!’  
‘fuck 'em. **not like that.** fuck 'em up with a gun.’  
‘Now that you say it… I want to do it the other way.’  
‘wait what?’  
‘I will literally fuck them.’  
‘uh… ok. i can barely judge you considering the crap i listen to,’ the funny skeleton said as he thought of the Poop Song from _Teen Titans GO!_.  
‘Should I tell them I’m non-binary?’  
‘sure.’  
‘I mean I was born as male, so I have a pp.’  
‘that sounds epic.’  
‘When I think about it… eh, I rather won’t. Makes things more exciting.’

Since the girls were spies, they could easily spot Mayhair’s footprints in the snow and follow those to Sans' house. As they banged into their house, they flashed their tits while Kitty exclaimed, ‘A simple request didn’t work, so why not fill us in all holes?’  
According to their plan, Mayhair said ‘Certainly!’

But Sans interrupted them with this message: ‘wait, how old are they?’  
‘The age of consent in Perfect Doll Land is three months, Sans.’  
Sans let out a ‘HOLY SHIT’, like any sane person would.

Peter Griffin finally realised what was going on after being glued to the telly for ages.  
‘Are you a Discord mod? 'Cause you’re seeming like a paedophile right now,’ said Peter.  
‘i want that world burned down. tf is it even made of?’ growled Sans.  
‘Uh… rock, I think.’  
‘not our world!’  
‘...Wool?’  
‘aight. **burn it down.** ’  
‘NO!’ Mayhair exclaimed.  
‘ **YES!** ’ Sans and Peter retorted.  
‘I AM SUPER HORNY,’ Mayhair shouted.  
‘FUCK OFF. KILL THEM LIKE THE CAT GIRLS! END THEIR STUPID LIVES!’ Sans and Peter replied.  
‘OK. I will rape them even if they get tired of it. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH, BASTARDS?!’  
Sans advised Mayhair, ‘BURN **YOU** DOWN!’  
‘BURN _ME_ DOWN?’  
‘ **YES!** ’

Peter was drunk from drinking all the beer while lying down on the couch, so he showed Mayhair this GIF to confirm.  
  
‘fuck them?’

Sans was in more than just shock. ‘ **WHAT THE FUCK?! FUCK THE HAPPY MEAL BOX, KILL THE OTHERS!** ’  
‘ **HAPPY MEAL MAN??** ’ Peter replied.  
‘ ** _YES._** ’  
‘ **FILL HIM FULL OF MAYO!** ’  
‘YES!’  
‘ _da dum_ **CHING** ’

It was at this moment that Mayhair had a bright idea. ‘CAN I CUT THE HAPPY MEAL BOX AND GLUE THE PIECES TOGETHER TO MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE PUSSY ASS BITCHES?!?!'  
’ ** _N O_** ,‘ Sans bluntly refused.  
'WHY NOT??’  
‘FUCK **YOU**.’  
‘So you’re basically saying I should masturbate?’

It was at this moment that Ugly Dog entered the room out of nowhere. He probably sensed that something was stirring up, and came to the rescue.

‘This is Ugly Dog, aka Pitbull. Fuck him instead,’ explained Peter to Mayhair.  
‘Oh yeah, he damn fine.’  
‘That’s Pitbull for ya!’  
‘So hot…’  
‘Mr **FUCKING** Worldwide!’  
‘…giving me an even harder boner than those PUSSY ASS VALLEY GIRLS!’  
‘If you want valley girl porn, go to Rule 34.’  
‘Why would I want it? Pitbull is even better.’

‘Oh fuck yes, Ugly Dog!’ Mayhair exclaimed as Ugly Dog unzipped their pants.  
‘Ugly? UGLY?? He is beautiful!’ questioned Peter.  
‘They’re called UglyDolls, stupid!’  
‘But still!’  
‘Okay… suck my pp hard, Beautiful Dog!’  
‘It’s **MR FUCKING WORLDWIDE!** ’

Mayhair was clearly enjoying their sex act. ‘MR WORLDWIDE OH YEAH YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL SO DAMN GOOD! I THINK I’M GONNA CUM A GALLON!’  
‘damn, ok,’ Sans commented.  
‘MR WORLDWIDE, KILL THOSE STUPID VALLEY GIRLS, I ONLY NEED YOU!’  
‘no. maybe that’s a bit too far.’ Peter coldly replied.  
Mr Worldwide did it anyways. He shot the three girls with a pistol and hurled their bleeding bodies into the Snowdin forest, never to be seen again.

Mayhair was **still** enjoying their lovemaking. ‘TIME FOR ANAL?? FUCK YES! I WILL FILL IT GLADLY!’  
‘i guess you can do that with them..? (god, this is worse than the fuwwyphone)’ Sans aceepted embarrasingly.  
‘Where’s the freaking cutaway gag?’ Peter joked.

‘OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS, I already came. Who needs those fucking stupid valley girls when you have UGLY DOG? Thank God, now I can live my life in peace.’

Mayhair’s body collapsed into the ground due to being intensively tired. They then found themselves, lying down on their bed. When they woke up, they took quite a few minutes to process what just happened. They then got a bottle of water from the kitchen to energise themselves and continue their day normally.

**THE END**


End file.
